1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to appliance locking mechanisms. More specifically, this invention relates to plug-locking mechanisms.
2. Description of Related Art
A variety of electrical plug locking mechanisms are used to secure or limit access to an electrical outlet and the device or appliance plugged into the electrical outlet. Typically, such mechanisms require expensive locking mechanisms and/or contain complex securing assemblies that add cost to the final product. In addition, many of these mechanisms are designed to keep a power plug from being inserted into an outlet instead of securing a plug in an outlet. Although these references may not constitute prior art, for general background material, the reader is directed to the following United States patents, each of which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety for the material contained therein: U.S. Pat. Nos.: 6,508,654, 6,367,293, 5,507,656, 5,338,212, 5,331,353, 5,190,466, 5,073,122, 5,055,057, 5,051,837, 5,046,157, 4,769,765, 4,484,220, 4,348,696 and PCT patent number: WO 02/41084 A1.